London Disney Resort
London Disney Resort is an entertainment resort in Swanscombe, Kent, England. It is the first Disney park resort in United Kingdom and the second resort in Europe, after Disneyland Paris Resort and just before Spain Disney Resort become the third Disney Resort in Europe. The resort covers 830 acres and encompasses three theme parks, several resort hotels and a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex, in addition to several additional recreational and entertainment venues. The complex London Disney Resort encompasses 830 acres and contains 3 theme parks, 9 resort hotels and a large outlet center. Theme Parks * London Disneyland Park, May 1, 2024 opened with the resort on and is based on Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. * Disney's Hollywoodland Park, opened on celebrating show business, movies, and behind-the-scenes. * Port Disney, opened on and is based on Several Kingdoms, Stories, Places and Adventure, and a combination of Disney's version of Universal's Islands of Adventure Tokyo DisneySea. Shopping, dining and entertainment * Disney Springs, an entertainment district containing a variety of restaurants, entertainment venues, and shops. The resort is approximately 830 acres, and is divided into three main parks that each hold separate attraction areas within them. The park receives around million visitors a year which makes it the most visited place in Europe. Hotels The complex features nine London Disney Resort hotels. The London Disneyland Hotel is located over the entrance of the Disneyland Park and is marketed as the most prestigious hotel on property. A body of water known as Lake Disney is surrounded by Disney's Americana, Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow Resort, Disney's Fantasia Resort, Disney's Newport Bay Club and Disney's Sequoia Lodge. Disney's Hotel Cheyenne and Disney's Hotel Santa Fe are located near Lake Disney, Disney's Davy Crockett Ranch is located in a woodland area outside the resort perimeter. Transport London Disney Resort is serviced by Disney Transport, a complimentary mass transportation system allowing guest access across the property. The Monorail System provides free transportation at London Disney Resort. The system operates on three routes that interconnect at the Transportation and Ticket Center (TTC), adjacent to the Magic Kingdom's parking lot. A fleet of Disney-operated buses on property, branded Disney Transport, is also complimentary for guests. Disney Transport also operates a fleet of watercraft, ranging in size from water taxis, up to the ferries that connect the Theme Parks to the Transportation, The Resort and Ticket Center. Disney Transport is also responsible for maintaining the fleet of parking lot trams that are used for shuttling visitors between the various theme parks parking lots and their respective main entrances. London Disneyland It will include 5 themed areas being Main Street, Adventureland, Westernland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. Each area will have attractions, restaurants, shops, detailed décor and entertainment. The park will be located near the resort and River Thames. Near the entrance are a port for boats (similar to the ones in Walt Disney World Resort), bus stations, and a monorail station can be found in front of the ticket kiosks and entrances of the park. Also at the Disney Square, the hub for the entire resort. The area is mostly a beautiful garden area, surrounded by flowers and trees. At the center of the square lies a fountain featuring the whales from Fantasia 2000, and above them, Sorcerer Mickey, making waves appear. Surrounding them are golden versions of Minnie, Donald, Goofy Pluto, Winnie the Pooh, Pinocchio and Dumbo. At night, fountain with beautiful colors and music. Past the ticket kiosks you will be in front of the London Disneyland Railroad. When you pass under one of the two tunnels of the station you will reach a new world. In the tunnels are posters of various attractions of the park. London Disneyland Railroad is one of 5 stations of the London Disneyland Railroad, which transports people around the park. Celebrate classic Americana combined with classic Disney magic as you beard a magical timeless train for a full circle tour of the Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom. During the trip guests will be able to see different things. Main Street This street is themed slightly differently from the others; the decor is more 1900s to 1920s form the turn-of-the-century, though the buildings are almost identical to those in Florida, Paris and Tokyo with influences from the flapper and ragtime eras and an emphasis on baseball culture and the rise of the automobile. Instead of horse-drawn trolleys and Victorian vehicles. Also, due to often cold, rainy weather in the area, This Main Street is covered by a glass Victorian-style conservatory roof to shield guests from the Europe weather. These provide access to all of the shops along the length of Main Street, while giving shelter from the weather. They also provide a passageway when the street is crowded during parades and fireworks. There is also a larger side street called "Center Street" that runs across Main Street which exits on either side into Tomorrowland and Adventureland. Attractions City Hall - A Victorian-style structure home to the park's Guest Relations. Walt Disney's Golden Carousel - a beautifully adorned Carousel. A jolly tune plays while guests spin around a Disney decorated attraction. The vehicles will be horses and even some Disney characters like the Fantasia creatures. Main Street Cinema - This will be a small place to sit down and watch some old Disney shorts. They will also sell cinema snacks like popcorn, peanuts and soda. London Disneyland Railroad - Trip around the park of the Magic Kingdom. London Disney Resort Preview Centre - where people can discover what's new and coming to the ever expanding resort & it is also where you can get a sneak peak at Walt Disney Imagineering’s latest projects. The Walt Disney Story - This walk-through exhibit pays tribute to the man that started it all: Walt Disney. Main Street Vehicles - (a 3 ft (914 mm) gauge tramway with horse-drawn streetcars is part of this attraction) - Took a ride around Main Street including horse carriages & omnibuses. Main Street Vehicles naturally head up and down Main Street and throughout the day and late at night, but only before and after the daily entertainment has occurred, Penny Arcade - Which features old time arcade games that only cost a penny. Restaurants & Refreshments Casey's Corner - Owned by Casey, the famous baseball player! Casey hosts speciality hot dogs which will BAT you away! Main Street Market House (sponsored by Starbucks) - Which features a specialty breakfast, a small selection for lunch and pastries and desserts throughout the day, as well as Starbucks coffee. Main Street Waffle Company - Speciality waffles made by Madame La'Faun, the famous waffle expertee who opened her first restaurant here at the Main Street. The Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlour - An 20th Century Ice Cream Parlour selling some of the most delicious Ice Cream of Main Street Canada. Walt's - An American Restaurant - Table service. A Tribute to Walt Disney himself, this full course restaurant has Walt Disney relics and memorabilia. Crystal Palace -' An elegant, but casual location for breakfast, lunch and dinner, that also serves as a character dining location.'' Shops The Emporium - Housing over 3 showbuildings, The Emporium is everything Disney. Obtain your Magic Kingdom goods here! The Disney Gallery - where original art based on Disney favorites is showcased and put on sale. Greenhouse Flower Shop - Which extends into an outdoor area located in the center of West Center Street selling beautiful flowers and plants. Disney Clothiers, Ltd. - Which features clothes for everyone, for any occasion. Walt Disney World based it's seem to be the most popular, while the Disney Princess section is also popular. Crystal Arts - Find something beautiful even on a budget at this shop selling fine jewelry, china, clocks, Disney figurines and pins. The Chapeau - selling hats and all sorts of headgear. Main Street Magic Shop - This magic shop features the biggest collection of magic goods, & Guests can watch cast members perform magic tricks and can even buy objects to perform their own. New England Clock Shop - This shop features Watches & treats. Harmony Barber Shop - The famous Harmony Barbers style you up while singing in this 19th century barber shop. Shows London Disneyland Band - The London Disneyland Band will perform here too in the front of the carousel & be sure to get a picture with some of your favorite characters as Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and even Mary Poppins. Dapper Dans - The Dapper Dans will be here to sing various songs. Paint The Night- Nighttime Parade. Spectacular lighting and amazing floats create a spectacle of light and magic. Nighttime shows from 8pm. Disney's Parade of Fantasy - Daytime Parade. See your favorite Disney characters celebrate Fantasy, with bright colorful floats, amazing music, and a jaw dropping six ft. tall fire breathing steampunk dragon float. Daytime show at 3pm. This parade is similar to Festival of Fantasy, Happiness is Here, Flights of Fantasy, Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams & Mickey's WaterWorks. The Edison Theater - The Edison Theater is a large 1,100 seat theater that houses The Lion King: A Musical Spectacular. '' * ''The Lion King: A Musical Spectacular - This show is based on the 1994 Disney animated film of The Lion King. The musical features actors in animal costumes as well as giant, hollow puppets. Disney's Believe: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light ''- This nighttime spectacular unfolds on the park's castle, similar to other hybrid-nighttime castle shows found at other Disney parks. The show features fireworks, water fountains, fire, lasers, projection mapping, and searchlights. Disney's Believe will hosted by Mickey Mouse. Inevitably, the mouse that started it all will also end up stumbling through a number of classic Disney scenes and songs — familiar choices like Frozen and The Little Mermaid, Brave, Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan, The Lion King, Moana, but also Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars, Beauty and the Beast and the Disney Villains giving the show a more contemporary, up-to-the-minute feel.'' '''Westernland Westernland from the southwest corner of the Hub. Here you will find Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale in their Old Wild West costumes true to the theme of this new land, with the Big Grizzly Mountain as backdrop, and geysers, pools and chuckwagons dotting the landscape surrounding the town. Attractions Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars - The ride is quite like Big Thunder Mountain in Disney Parks, as the mine cars twist and twirl all over Grizzly Mountain, frontwards and backwards, with plenty of surprises along the way. Westernland Shootin' Gallery - This is where the cowboys and cowgirls get to train themselves by aiming on different projectiles. Davy Crockett’s Explorer Canoes - Explore the Rivers of the West on a canoe that you and the other canoe riders paddle together yourselves. Lewis and Clark Riverboat - which is similar to the Mark Twain. The boat cruises along the river and will give guests a tour of Grizzly Mountain and its surroundings. Along the way you will see a native american village and a lot of wildlife( never seen before along the Rivers of America like wolfs, racoons, buffaloes etc.). Inside the boat guests can find information, artifacts and pictures related to the adventures of Lewis and Clark. Geyser Gulch - The entire town of Westernland has been built on an "active geyser basin" reminiscent of the world-famous Yellowstone National Park, in fact, you will see the erupting geysers much like Old Faithful and the turquoise pools that are the park's signature attractions. The geysers at Geyser Gulch though are cool and refresing, surprise spurts are specially welcome in the hot summer months. Watch out for the water tower and don't miss the "dry" goods store! Make sure to bring the kids some bathing suits or at least a change of clothes. Grandmother Willow's Grove - Hidden beneath the shade of many trees (an LCI Grandmother Willow stands at the back of the area), the grove serves as a playground for little kids. Young explorers can enjoy running, climbing and jumping around the encampment of swings, bridges and slides suspended between the open wooden supports of tepees. Details recall the forest friends of Pocahontas, whilst parents and older visitors can enjoy a peaceful place to sit by the river, and watching the riverboats slowly ply their course through the luscious green trees. Restaurants & Refreshments The Golden Horseshoe Saloon - Inside will be a table service restaurant based on a western saloon with a great Revue playing during your dinner. The show and restaurant will be a dedication to Walt Disney and the original show at Disneyland. Uncle John's Cabin - where guests can enjoy American food and watch over the river in a wooden cabin surrounded by pinetrees. Buffalo Bill Grill - a quick service where you can eat American dishes. The restaurant will be themed to the legend, Buffalo Bill. The Lucky Nugget Salloon - Here you can strike gold with our quick and easy Tex-mex menus whilst feasting your eyes on the extravagant decor of this gold rush salloon bar. Camp Woodchuck Kitchen - It located along the Rivers of the West. This restaurant provides seating for up to 450 guests with indoor and outdoor terrace seating. Shops Western Outfitters - Where you can buy t shirts and other clothes from the Wild West. The General Store - marked by its antler-covered rooftop (an old trick to attract cowboys), appears to our left, dabbling not just in souvenirs, but also in candy, soda, ice cream, and a rather odd oddity...exotic jerky. Indian Trading Post - which features items made by the Pinewood Indians. Ranger's Hideout - this shop sells Westernland items for all the cowboys at heart. Shows Westernland Welcome Wagon Show - So it's time to clap your hands and kick up your heels in this true show of western hospitality. Performances are ongoing, and you can of course join in the fun! Dance Circle - an outdoor entertainment arena where authentic Kwakiutl dancers in the appropriate garbs perform dances that have been passed down for centuries among their people, Adventureland As we enter Adventureland from the northwest corner of the Hub, their senses are stirred by the sights of intense jungle foliage, the harrowing sounds of not-so-distant wild animals, the trinkling of hidden streams, and the aromas of exotic blossoms. In this remarkable realm of adventure and exploration, guests experience an amazing amalgam of many of the world's far-off places and uncharted regions. First you cross a rickety old footbridge, lined with primitive masks, shields, weapons, and human skulls The great thatched sign welcoming you to the land glows eerily at night as nearby bamboo torches light up the surrounding darkness. Exotic creatures call out from the dense rainforest as a murky green river below flows out into the foggy abyss of this tropical setting. An old fisherman sits peacefully upon the river in his little wooden boat, just "dead tired." The unfortunate fisherman's sun-bleached bones still clutch the handle of his fishing rod, its rotting line still cast out into the water. Does anyone else think that is just the slightest bit foreboding? Adventure Springs Attractions Venture Isle - This island will be very similar to Tom Sawyer's island, Adventure Isle in Paris and the treehouse islands. There will be various activities for members of the whole family including climbing, cave exploration, hiking etc. On the island will also be audio animatronics of animals , Adventureland natives and other explorers. The island will be similar to the upcoming Camp Discovery at Shanghai Disneyland. Traverse challenging rope courses, hike scenic trails and dig for ancient relics as you explore Venture Isle. '' ''River Raft Boathouse - where rafts give guests a small cruise over the river and end up at the island. Fantasyland Fantasyland is where you can meet the heroes and villains of your favorite Disney stories. Best of all, you can encounter princesses from the royal realms of Disney films! Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella why don't you come meet them? Revel in the enchantment that surrounds you! Enter this land from underneath the beautiful and unique Sorcerer's Castle stands about 180 feet tall. It will be surrounded by trees and stands on a purple/blue-ish rock/hill. This castle will represent Yen Sid and Mickey Mouse as Sorcerer Mickey and all other Disney storybook characters like Pinocchio, Snow White, Frozen, Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Peter Pan. In front of the castle will be a pond which will go from the entrance of Westernland to the entrance of Adventureland and Tomorrowland. Two bridges meet each other in front of the castle, leaving a nice pond in front of the castle. In the water will be fountains for the nighttime show, but you won't see them during the day.The castle stage will also be similar to Shanghai Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland's Castle Stage. Inside the castle will be one attraction and one restaurant. Castle Courtyard Attractions The Secrets of the Sorcerer's Castle - This will give you a tour of the castle. The most impressive room will be the Workshop where special effects are used to show how an audio animatronic Yen Sid creates his stories and worlds. Guests will also visit the dungeons where a dragon, the guardian of Fantasyland rests. Dumbo the Flying Elephant - The classic spinner which will be similar to the one in Orlando, except for the fact that there will be one spinner. This ride will be located on a round square right at the back of the castle( so in between the castle and the lagoon and a level higher than the water of Fantasyland Lagoon). Royal Hall - Where Disney princes and princesses meet guests every day. Fantasy Gardens - Based around the area in Hong Kong Disneyland, here is a place where you can visit with Mickey and friends at 5 fancifully themed gazebos, nestled among a peaceful garden. Stroll along a meandering pathway—past colorful flowers, lacy trees and wondrous topiaries—to a picturesque gathering of unique gazebos. At each magical destination, you’re invited to shake hands, share hugs, receive autographs and pose for photos with some of your favorite Disney characters. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - A journey through the Hundred Acre Wood with Winnie the Pooh and friends. The attraction is an Trackless attraction and the ride itself is largely the same as that of Pooh's Hunny Hunt at Tokyo Disneyland. Mad Hatter's Tea Party - This one will be similar to the Disneyland Paris one. The ride will be surrounded by Wonderland gardens. Guests will spin in tea cups around the March Hare's table. On the table are audio animatronics of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. Beast's Enchanted Castle Tour - This will be a trackless attraction where we are guided through Prince Adam's enchanted castle. Restaurants & Refreshments Pinocchio's Village Haus -.This Alpen style cabin tells the story of Pinocchio. The Sorcerer's Library - Guests will dine inside a magical library, where from time to time books start moving on its own and telling stories. The windows will have Disney characters all over them. Many characters like Cinderella, Alice, Ariel and Robin Hood meet you at your table. Festival of Foods - This is a French-style restaurant where burgers, hot dogs and chicken are the norm amid murals of characters from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Queen of Heart's Banquet Hall - inside her castle. Two cards guard the entrance to the restaurant. Around the restaurant is a small labyrinth where guests can walk around. The restaurant will serve various Wonderland meals as the Eat me menu. There will also be various Wonderland characters meeting you while you dine. The restaurant will be similar to the Tokyo version of it. Troubador Tavern - Lay down your lance for lunch at this medieval pavilion-style tent. Smashing choices include bratwurst on a brioche roll with bacon sauerkraut and pretzel bites with cheesy sauce. Kids’ snacks and soft drinks are also served. Shops Rapunzel's Market - Tangled goods. Rapunzel's paintings of the light ceremony illuminate this shop. You might even find Pascal hidden in the garden next to the shop! Pleasure Island Confectionary - Pinocchio goods. Some of the snacks from Pleasure Island has made it to this shop. Don't worry, this wont turn you into a donkey. This carnival like shop features whimsical toys. Sir Mickey's - Discover the courage of the Brave Little Tailor as you climb the giant beanstalk by Cinderella Castle and uncover a treasure trove of magical merchandise, like hats, apparel and some of the finest accessories Fantasyland has to offer. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique - Where little girls will meet their very own fairy grandmother and be transformed into beautiful princesses. Fairy Tale Treasures - Where you can buy Disney and Fantasyland items. Pooh Corner - Winnie the Pooh goods. Inside a British house near an oak tree, buy all the Pooh you need. All Things Magic Shop - where you can find all the items you need to become a real sorcerer, witch, fairy or other magic user. Inside will be artifacts and images of disney magic users like Mama Odie, Blue Fairy, the Three Fairies, Genie and of course Yen Sid. Big Top Gifts - Dumbo souveniors. The citizens of Hattonville has gathered the biggest stars of the circus! With amazing circus gifts, see Timothy Mouse and Dumbo fly above guests. Shows Fantasyland Concert Hall - an 1,100 seating theater * Mickey and the Enchanted Music Box - This show which will be similar to Mickey and the Wondrous Book and Mickey and the Magical Map. This time mickey will find a magical music box, which starts playing on its' own. The music of the music box transports Mickey to different worlds of Disney such as ancient Greece, New Orleans and under the sea. The music used in the show will be original Disney songs with sometimes a little twist. There will also be combinations of songs like Let it Go/ Reflection and Part of Your World and See the Light/ Once Upon A Dream and Beauty and the Beast. The songs will be partly changed to be more in the style of the movie, for example Lion King songs with African instruments and dancers or Princess and the Frog songs in old New Orleans jazz style. Enchanted Forest Attractions Beast's Enchanted Castle Tour - This will be a walkthrough & Trackless dark ride where we are guided through Prince Adam's enchanted castle. Guests will follow Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts through rooms like the West Wing, the dining room with an amazing audio animatronic scene on Be Our Guest, the ballroom and even the library. The ride will include special effects and advanced audio animatronics. This attraction will be similar to the one in Tokyo Disneyland. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train - Board a mine cart and race through the mines where a million diamonds shine. The ride itself however will be the same in Orlando version. Restaurants & Refreshments La Boulangerie - Where guests can enjoy French pastries and bread goods. Gaston's Tavern - The manliest of manly places, which serves up satisfying snacks as mixed vegetable cups, hummus with chips, pork shank and more. Be Our Guest Restaurant - This is an expansive and elegant 550-seat dining destination located at the foot of Beast’s Castle. Whether you are enjoying a quick-service breakfast or lunch, or the stately elegance of a table-service dinner, you can dine in one of three rooms: the Ballroom, the Gallery and even the West Wing. The Snuggly Duckling - This will be a pub serving German, English, Dutch, Scandinavian and French dishes. Enchanted Willow -This will be a table service inside a beautiful cottage. A large willow grows out of the cottage and shines of purple, blue and green light. Inside you will find out that it is a source of magic and that inside the tree there live pixies. Beautiful fountains will be found inside too. Guests can enjoy French, English, American, Dutch, German and Scandinavian dishes. The Hunny Place - Food using honey. Snacks. Pooh's dreams have come true! This Honey Tree shaped snack cart sells all the honey you need for your day. Shops Bonjour! Village Gifts - This shop will sell Beauty and the Beast and Fantasyland items. Au Petit Chapeau - this shop will sell hats themed to Disney characters and mainly the Beauty and the Beast characters. Pooh Corner- Winnie the Pooh goods. Inside a British house, buy all the Pooh you need this shop is inside a large oak tree. Hundred Acre Goods - selling Pooh items. London Attractions Mary Poppins' Amazing Adventure - Embark on Carousels and explore the world of Mary Poppins, the magical nanny. '''FP ''' Peter Pan's Flight - Fly high over neverland and London! '''FP' Restaurants & Refreshments ''Jolly Holiday Bakery- Bread and scones. This jolly bakery pays tribute to Mary Poppins. See all the beautiful glasses which retell the story of Mary Poppins. Tick Tock's Fish and Chips - This will be a restaurant themed to a wooden British boathouse. Inside are all kinds of artifacts and images related to Peter Pan as the name comes from the crocodile. Wendy and Burt's Teahouse - British tea and snacks. This authentic teahouse overlooks the London area. Endulge yourself with '"Travers Scone"($3.99)'' for a mini snack with authentic tea. Shops Travers British Antiquities - British items, Mary Poppins items. After having a wonderful journey with Mary Poppins, why don't you purchase souveniors dedicated to Walt Disney's classic? This shop is also a tribute to PL Travers, the author of Mary Poppins. Souveniors from Neverland - Peter Pan goods. Inside the Darling's Household is the gift shop from Neverland! John and Michael bring you some of their favorite Lost Boys souveniors while Wendy showcases her pirate souveniors. Toad Hall - Mr.Toad's goods. '''Tomorrowland Disney's Hollywoodland Park Disney's Hollywoodland Park is the second theme park of London Disney Resort and is a reverent celebration of Hollywood – not as a place on a map, but as a state of mind. The notion of Hollywood is alive with sights, sounds, glamour, fame, adventure, and mystery. For that reason, Disney Hollywoodland Park is also an movie studio. Hollywood is a place of enduring hope where stories come to life and viewers escape into impossible worlds of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy. That describes Disney's Hollywoodland pretty well, too. Hollywood Boulevard Passing under the soaring, teal Pan-Pacific Gates (modeled after the iconic entrance to Los Angeles’ loved-and-lost Pan-Pacific Auditorium), guests enter not into a film set or a studio backlot, but into Hollywood in the 1920s to the 1990s. This is Hollywood Boulevard. Hollywood Boulevard operates as the Main Street U.S.A. central point of the theme park and is loaded with tons of interesting shops and sights, filled with the nostalgic era of an Los Angeles avenue, an era of entertainment and art. The boulevard is brimming with excitment, welcoming guests into the world where the movies come to life. Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is a land devoted to the business that has made Disney what it is today - animation. Walt Disney was an innovator, a dreamer, a conceptualist, a designer, but had started his influential career as an animator. Ever since he was a child, he was a drawer and loved the process of putting together images to simulate moving pictures. He had studied all sorts of information regarding this new kind of art. He had created some of the most beloved characters, such as Mickey Mouse, whom he had drawn and provided the voice for in the earliest years of the character. Animation Courtyard used to serve its' purpose as an actual studios where animated features used to be produced. New York Street Welcome to the city that doesn't sleep. Welcome to New York City! This area will bring you through some eras of New York. See the Statue of Liberty, the beautiful shops, the most attracting restaurants and the happiest New York citizens. One of the tricks of New York Street is that most of the buildings are actually facades built with framework to simulate a canvas for the directors and set designers to work with. Most of the buildings are facades or flat sets made to "simulate" a city for production purposes, rather than "build" a city. That will change. Largely inspired by the New York section of the American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea & New York in Universal Studios Florida. The buildings along New York Street will be turned from flat sets to actual buildings. This will help breathe new life into the area of the park, and create a more immersive experience for the guests. Backlot The Backlot area will show us the magic behind the movies. Backlot will have movie making equipment all around the area and different directors and actors can be seen. These characters will be interacting with the guests of Backlot in Backlot Movie scenes. The area will be all about stunts, effects, strategies and backstage adventures. Production Courtyard Production Courtyard is the place where we will get the feeling that the movies or TV shows are being filmed. Backlot, New York Street and Production Courtyard have a connection since Backlot is the behind the scenes area of what is actually happening in Production Courtyard. Production Courtyard will be connected by studio building and film producing props. Port Disney Port Disney is the third theme park of London Disney Resort. This theme park will be a theme park similar to Tokyo DisneySea, Disney's Animal Kingdom, Alton Towers and a Disney version of Universal's Islands of Adventure. Near the entrance is another square. Next to this square are bus stations and a monorail station. The entrance will look like a large stone gate from unknown origins. The first area will be The story of the park will be that Mickey found a powerful sorcerer called the Writer, who creates worlds by the use of his pencil. The sorcerer now has created several kingdoms for us, guests to discover so that we can the heroes of our own stories. The park will have 10 themed areas. They will be Adventure Harbour, Tongzhai Valley, Storybook Forest, Star Wars Outpost, Marvel Superhero City, Arabian Coast, Discovery Island, Vulcania and Mythos, Adventure Harbour Start and prepare for your journeys in Port Disney here in Adventure Harbour. This will be the heart of this realm of magic where you can start to experience the unique atmosphere. Collect memories by exploring magical shops, dine at delicious food serving restaurants and meet fun-loving characters as they take you to visit the lands from afar. The excitement builds as you realize the many adventurous paths to choose from and which of the worlds to explore first. The area will be build up similarly to Mediterranean Harbor at Tokyo DisneySea and Port of Entry at Universal's Islands of Adventure. The buildings will be build in a new style as if a whole new culture exists here. The town will be a seaside town near the central body of water of the park. Every themed area is connected to this body of water and this is also where the nighttime show will play. Adventure Harbour is where explorers come to refresh and prepare themselves for the great adventures ahead in the world of stories. This Harbour town will have architecture from Italian, Spanish, Greek, American, Austrian, French and British influences. Category:Theme Park Resorts